militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment (United States)
*Infantry Branch|dates = 1784—1941 1942—1946 1948—1963 1966—1970 2001—Present|role = Mechanised Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division|nickname = 2—3 INF|battles = War of 1812 Mexican-American War Civil War Indian Wars Spanish-American War Philippine Insurrection World War II Vietnam War War on Terrorism *Iraq War|identification_symbol = }}The 2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment is a mechanised infantry battalion of the famed 3rd Infantry Regiment (The Old Guard) of the United States Army currently serving under the 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division and based at Fort Lewis, Washington. Organisation The current organisation of the battalion is as follows; * 2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment Headquarters and Headquarters Company * A Company (Stryker) * B Company (Stryker) * C Company (Stryker) * D Company (Fire Support) Lineage * Constituted 3 June 1784 in the Regular Army as a company of the First American Regiment ** Organised by September 1784 in Pennsylvania or New Jersey ** Re-designated 29 September 1789 as a company of the Regiment of Infantry ** Re-designated 3 March 1971 as a company of the 1st Infantry ** Re-designated in 1792 as a company of the Infantry of the 1st Sub-Legion ** Re-designated 31 October 1796 as a company of the 1st Infantry ** Consolidated May–October 1815 with a company of the 5th Infantry (constituted 12 April 1808), a company of the 17th Infantry (constituted 11 January 1812), a company of the 19th Infantry (constituted 26 June 1812), and a company of the 28th Infantry (constituted 29 January 1813) to form a company of the 3rd Infantry ** Designated 22 May 1816 as Company B, 3rd Infantry ** Consolidated 19 November 1869 with part of Company E, 37th Infantry (see ANNEX), and consolidated unit designated as Company B, 3rd Infantry ** (3rd Infantry assigned 24 March 1923 to the 7th Division; relieved 15 August 1927 from assignment to the 7th Division and assigned to the 6th Division; relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 6th Division and assigned to the 7th Division; relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 7th Division and assigned to the 6th Division; relieved 10 May 1941 from assignment to the 6th Division) ** Inactivated 1 June 1941 at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri * Activated 14 February 1942 in Newfoundland ** Inactivated 20 November 1946 in West Germany * Activated 6 April 1948 at Fort Myer, Virginia ** Re-organised and re-designated 1 July 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Battle Group, 3rd Infantry, and assigned to the 7th Infantry Division (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) ** Battle Group inactivated 1 July 1963 in South Korea and relieved from assignment to the 7th Infantry Division ** Re-designated 23 March 1966 as the 2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry, and assigned to the 199th Infantry Brigade * Activated 1 June 1966 at Fort Benning, Georgia ** Inactivated 15 October 1970 at Fort Benning, Georgia * Assigned 16 March 2001 to the 2nd Infantry Division and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington ** Relieved 27 July 2005 from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division and assigned to the 3rd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division ** Re-designated 1 October 2005 as the 2nd Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment ANNEX: * Constituted 3 May 1861 in the Regular Army as Company E, 3rd Battalion, 19th Infantry ** Organised 7 February 1866 at Newport Barracks, Kentucky ** Re-organised and re-designated 23 November 1866 as Company E, 37th Infantry ** Consolidated 19 November 1869 with Company B and Company E, 3rd Infantry, and consolidated units designated as Company B and Company E, 3rd Infantry (Company E, 3rd Infantry–hereafter separate lineage) Honors Campaign Participation Credit * War of 1812: Canada, Chippewa, and Lundy’s Lane * Mexican War: Palto Alto, Resaca de la Palma, Monterey, Vera Cruz, Cerro Gordo, Contreras, , Churubusco, and Chapultepec * Civil War: Bull Run, Peninsula, Manassas, Antietam, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg, Appomattox, Texas 1861, Florida 1861, Florida 1862, and Virginia 1863 * Indian Wars: Miami, Seminoles, Comanches, New Mexico 1856, New Mexico 1857, New Mexico 1858, New Mexico 1860, and Montana 1887 * War with Spain: Santiago * Philippine Insurrection: Malolos, San Isidro, Luzon 1899, Luzon 1900, and Jolo 1911 * World War II: American Theater, Streamer without inscription and Northern France * Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II, Counteroffensive, Phase III, Tet Counteroffensive, Counteroffensive, Phase IV, Counteroffensive, Phase V, Counteroffensive, Phase VI, Tet 69/Counteroffensive, Summer-Fall 1969, Winter-Spring 1970, Sanctuary Counteroffensive, and Counteroffensive, Phase VII * War on Terrorism: Iraq: Iraqi Sovereignty (Additional campaigns to be determined) Decorations * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered SAIGON - LONG BINH * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered KARBALA AND AN NAJAF, IRAQ * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2003-2004 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2006-2007 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2009-2010 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered AFGHANISTAN 2011-2012 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 2002-2003 * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered KOREA 1957-1963 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968-1970 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1966-1970 *'Company C additionally entitled to': ** Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered EASTERN AFGHANISTAN FEB-SEP 2012 References *